


this cup of yours tastes holy

by Jozxyqk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jozxyqk/pseuds/Jozxyqk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Hux chuckles, low and dirty. Nothing makes him happier than finding new ways to break Kylo Ren apart.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	this cup of yours tastes holy

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is really horrible, guys. Please read the tags - don't like, don't read. But I had a fucking amazing time writing it, so of this particular kink floats your boat and you love these evil space boyfriends as much as I do, please enjoy.
> 
> Title from Whispers In The Dark by Mumford & Sons, god help me.

"Whore," Hux spits, the corner of his mouth curling in a sneer and his cock twitching, as he regards the pathetic wreck of Kylo Ren before him. Restrained in his own interrogation chair, Kylo is naked and pale aside from the aroused flush high on his cheeks and chest. Sweat gleams on his skin and he moves restlessly, shifting as best he can in the bonds. Damson-dark bruises show starkly on his neck and chest. His cock is unbelievably hard, leaking, almost visibly throbbing, tied tightly just above his pubic hair to keep it that way. He hangs his head forward, glorious hair covering his face, whimpering softly.

"Please."

"Eager, are we?" 

Kylo swallows and Hux watches his throat convulse with it. Kylo is so beautiful like this; it's obscene - grotesque, even. Hux can only imagine the torment he's been through these last few hours. Hux had restrained him in the chair and proceeded to stroke him to a spectacularly ruined orgasm. He'd then plucked at his nipples and snarled about how Kylo disgusted him until Kylo was hard again (he will never, ever get over how sluttishly Kylo responds to verbal abuse), tied his cock and then left to go about his duties. Kylo must be hurting now, and not just from the bruises.

"Hux - you must - "

With a quick step forward, Hux seizes Kylo's chin viciously and forces the knight meet his eyes. They are wide and wet, irises eclipsed by blown pupils and Hux feels a visceral spike of lust. He presses hard on Kylo's mouth with the gloved tip of his thumb, pulling at it to expose the tender inside of his lower lip.

"I 'must'? You have the audacity to give me orders even in this state?"

Kylo doesn't exactly cower, but he closes his eyes, agony written clearly across his face. Hux will not relent. He is amused and intrigued. They've played this game countless times and he has never seen this particular expression, this unique pain.

"So what is it that I 'must' do, Kylo?" he asks, thumb still fierce in Kylo's mouth, pressing on his tongue.

"I need to relieve myself."

The words come out garbled around Hux's thumb and he wonders if he's misheard. He removes it, taking care to snag Kylo's lip as he does so and peers at him, eyes narrowed.

"What did you say?"

"I..." Kylo's colour rises. "I need to piss."

Hux feels his own cheeks flush, his heart suddenly too loud in his ears and too violent in his chest. He sucks in a breath, moves closer so Kylo can feel the heat from his body, almost touching but not quite. He laughs, soft and derisive. 

"You need to piss." He enunciates the word, revelling in Kylo's humiliation. "And I 'must' let you free to do so?" Tutting, Hux shakes his head. "You know better, Kylo."

Kylo whimpers again, cringing away, squirming uncomfortably, and Hux reaches down to stroke his hip. Kylo visibly shivers, trying uselessly to clench his thighs together with the restraints holding them apart. Hux chuckles, low and dirty. Nothing makes him happier than finding new ways to break Kylo Ren apart.

He kneels briskly and puts a hand out to touch the smooth skin of Kylo's abdomen. Slides his fingers through the soft dark hair leading down to his cock. He presses gently and Kylo yelps, slamming his head back against the chair and sobbing out a plea. Hux lets himself grin with malicious delight. If such a light touch causes so much pain, Kylo's need is greater than he thought. He must have needed to use the bathroom since before Hux had cruelly denied him the release he craved several hours ago. And he's been hard ever since, unable to come and unable to degrade himself further by pissing all over the place.

"Delicious," Hux whispers, more to himself than to Kylo. He wouldn't say such a word to Kylo while they're fucking or torturing each other like this. It's words like 'disgusting' and 'vile' that make Kylo moan and come.

Hux places his hand flat on Kylo's abdomen and looks up at him. The pretty shape of his neck twisted back, the freckles on his chest. The trickle of sweat sliding down the centre of his chest. He's whining in the back of his throat and Hux can feel his muscles tensing, toes curling, cock twitching and leaking pre-cum. It is beautifully hard, straining upward towards Kylo's stomach, the tip plum-purple and wet. Hux can't help himself; he leans forward and gently licks Kylo's throbbing prick. Kylo writhes in the restraints. He cannot piss while he's hard and Hux knows it. Sucking Kylo into his mouth, Hux applies gentle pressure to his stomach and rocks Kylo's body from side to side with his hand. And it may be his fevered imagination, but he can _feel_ how full Kylo is, the liquid sloshing inside him.

"Fuck," he intones as he pulls off Kylo's cock, "Ugh, you really do have to piss, don't you?"

Kylo moans miserably, thrashing his head from side to side. 

"Please!" he cries out, "I can't - "

"What?" Hux snaps. "You can't what?"

He stands, suddenly pressing hard on Kylo's stomach, jabbing with his fingertips. Kylo wails, clenching everything, eyes flashing panic. He whimpers pathetically, trembling.

"Can't hold it..."

Hux growls, a grating sound made out of pure lust.

"Go on then, you filthy slut," he says cruelly, "Piss all over yourself like a dog."

Hux's cock jerks in sympathy as he unties Kylo's, which bobs obscenely against the air, and it's only then he realises just how much this is turning him on. He's had Kylo helpless for him before, of course he has, but this is an entirely new level of perversion that's so titillating, Hux has to touch himself. He slides a hand into his uniform pants and wraps it around his juicy cock, giving himself a few quick hard jerks, gritting his teeth in pleasure as Kylo does likewise in pain.

"It hurts," Kylo moans, "Oh fuck, I have to piss so bad..."

"Do it." Hux hisses, his hand going to Kylo's throat, fingers wet with his own pre-cum. He leans over Kylo, covering him with his body, his dick against Kylo's shaking thigh and he grinds there, panting unashamedly.

He groans out when he hears Kylo starting to go, the tiny sound of liquid trickling from him. And clearly the relief is too great, because Kylo sighs, lets his head fall back again and Hux feels a hot rush of piss flooding and soaking over his groin and into his pants. The sharp scent fills the small interrogation room and Kylo cries out in relief. He sounds almost exactly as he does when he comes, and Hux is lost. He clenches his hand on Kylo's throat, cutting off his ecstatic sounds as he comes hard, rutting against Kylo's wet thigh. And it doesn't stop, he can still feel the scalding stream pouring over his dick as it pulses come all over the inside of his pants.

Kylo's breathing slows as his stream finally ebbs and stops and Hux leans his forehead against the knight's, trying to come back to himself.

"You disgust me," he rasps into Kylo's ear. "Filthy little slut, can't even hold his piss..." Hux gropes blindly for Kylo's semi-hard prick, his erection having wilted just enough to allow him to piss - and god, his hand slides on the wetness of piss and pre-cum and he jerks Kylo viciously back to full hardness.

Kylo moans, nudging his cheek against Hux's and Hux realises what he wants. He kisses Kylo hard enough to bruise, biting on his lip, feeling the flesh tear a little under his teeth.

"Do you want to come?" he whispers against those full, swollen lips. "Tell me you want it."

"I wanna come, Hux, I can't hold it."

The same words he'd used about needing to piss and if Hux hadn't just climaxed, he'd toss off all over himself all over again.

"Then come." Hux orders. "Fucking come for me right now, Kylo."

Kylo is helpless to obey. Hours of being on the edge of pissing and coming have obviously taken their toll. He sobs out Hux's name, body going taut as a bowstring in the interrogation chair and spilling himself into Hux's hand. And then he goes limp, exhausted, slack in the restraint's grip.

It takes a long few moments before either of them can speak.

"You came in your pants." Kylo says eventually, a note of amusement and derision in his voice even after all Hux has put him through. Hux pulls away, stands up straight and rights his uniform, wincing at the sticky mess of come inside his pants. At least it won't show against black fabric.

"I hardly think you're in a position to judge, since you pissed yourself." he says almost primly, unsnapping the restraints. "Go and take a shower."

Kylo never smiles, but as he climbs back into his own clothes, Hux sees the corner of his kiss-bitten lips curl upwards, and that's enough.


End file.
